happiness
by ukki-ukki chan
Summary: jika melepasmu bisa membuatmu bahagia,maka dengan senang hati aku melepaskanmu meskipun itu terasa sakit.
1. chapter 1

Happiness

pairing:ichiruki dong

Rated : T

Genre : hurt/angst/comfort

warning : karakternya di jamin (OOC),misstypodan yang terpenting agak gaje

jika ada kesalahan tempat atau kesamaan cerita itu tidak sengaja.

saya minta maaf.

suerr saya ngak tahu hehe

yoroshiku minna -san perkenal saya ukki-ukki desu.inilah adalah fanfic pertama saya.semoga para senpai dan teman seperjuangan senang membacanya.sayonara :)

Summary: jika hanya melepasmu dapat membuatmu bahagia,maka dengan senang hati aku akan melepasmu meski itu hanya menyakitiku.

Chapter 1

Seorang wanita duduk sibuk menunduk kebawah dan hanya memperhatikan gelas yang berisi orange juice tersebut,seperti benda tersebut adalah hal yang menarik untuknya dan tak melirik sedikit pun laki-laki yang ada didepannya yang sedang menatap tajam padanya.

"rukia,tolong lihat aku"kata pria tersebut

Rukia pun menatap laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini dan meminum minumannya tersebut.

"aku tahu ini sulit ,tapi rukia aku ingin putus denganmu"kata pria itu lagi

"ah...baiklah,ichi..jika itu maumu mari kita akhiri hubungan kita ini"jawab rukia sambil menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

Ichigo yang mendengarnya pun kaget tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"thanks...rukia"jawab ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Akh...iya kalau begitu ichigo,aku permisi dulu banyak yang harus ku kerjakan dahh..."jawab rukia dan berlalu meninggalkan ichigo.

"maaf,rukia..."lirih ichigo

Rukia pun berlari secepat tenaga yang ia bisa,sungguh jika ia tidak sayang nyawa mungkin dia sudah menuju rel kereta api untuk bunuh diri.ia pun berhenti di taman,ia duduk didekat dengan danau taman tersebut karna disitu dia merasa sedikit tenang.

"mengapa ichigo??mengapa kau memutuskanku??"rukia pun menangis dan merasa sesak di dadanya.

Setelah habis menangis rukia pun bergegas pulang,"aku pulang" kata rukia pelan dan langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya dan mulai menangis lagi,dan tertidur dengan air mata diwajahnya.

Rukia pun terbangun dengan wajah yang sekarang sangat mirip dengan panda,rukia melihat jam yang menandakan hampir setengah delapan pagi dengan wajah tanpa minat rukia melanjutkan tidurnya"toh satu hari bolos,aku takkan dapat masalah"batin rukia acuh dan langsung kembali tertidur.

Tapi belum sempat kembali tidur,hisana datang dan mengedor-gedor pintu kamar rukia.

"rukia bangun cepat,sudah mau terlambat ni"kata hisana

"Ahk..males kak,aku ngak sekolah hari ini" jawab rukia ogah-ogahan.

"jika kau tak mau sekolah hari ini besok kau takkan kuberikan uang saku"kata hisana mengancam.

"Ehhhhh????iya tunggu bentar lagi aku turun" jawab rukia langsung panik tingkat dewa.

#Rukia povs#

Wah,ini kakak ngak bisa diajak kompromi lagi,aduh bagaimana ini?aku harus cepat-cepat ke sekolah ini jika tidak oh NOOOO!!!!uang saku gue ilang dong.cepat rukia cepat

#end rukia povs#

Rukia pun berjalan ke sekolah dengan wajah yang lesu,lunglai,lebay ia masih memikirkan ichigo belum beberapa menit ia melihat orang yang lagi dipikirannya berjalan menuju halaman belakang karna penasaran rukia pun mengikutinya dan disana dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit menahan nangis melihat orang yang masih di cintainya menyatakan cintanya pada gadis yang tidak bukan adalah orihime.

Rukia pun berlari menjauhi pasangan itu,dengan air mata yang tidak bisa terbendung lagi rukia lari secepat-cepatnya,ia pun berhenti di taman tempat kesukaannya untuk menenangkan diri rukia pun hanya menangis semampu yang ia bisa.

"bodoh,kenapa aku sedih bukankah mereka memang pasangan serasi??,ichigo tidak menyukaimu bodoh,ia berpacaran denganmu karna janji yang dia buat waktu kecil harusnya kau sadar itu bodoh!!!"batin rukia menjerit-jerit.

Tanpa disadari seorang pria terus memperhatikannya,pria itu pun melangkah mendekati wanita yang sedih itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini??"tanya pria itu

"Eh...?"

rukia pun kaget dan menoleh ke arah orang yang sekarang berada disampingnya dan rukia pun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk dan hendak pergi dari situ tapi pria yang berada disampingnya lebih dulu menahannya,rukia pun heran dengan tingkah pria yang bisa dibilang keren dan imut ini.

"apa yang kupikirkan bodoh"batin pria itu

"Ano...bisakah anda melepaskan tangan anda??"tanya rukia secara sopan padahal dalam batinnya ia ingin kabur dari sini secepatnya,ia tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi.

"bolehkah saya tahu,mengapa anda menangis?"tanya pria itu lagi langsung to the point.

"Akh...anda tak perlu khawatir akan saya,bahkan saya tidak kenal dengan anda??"jawab rukia sambil menahan amarahnya karna pria yang di depannya yang tidak di kenalnya malah memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat dia ingat dengan kejadian yang tadi.

"oh ya anda benar juga,tapi anda tahu entah kenapa saya merasa bahwa saya ingin melindungi anda"jawab pria itu dengan suara datar.

Mendengar pernyataan itu,rukia mulai takut apakah pria yang disampingnya ini mungkin seorang stalker tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menepis tangan pria yang menahannya dan langsung lari terbirit-birit.ia tidak peduli akan sekolahnya lagi atau kejadian memilukan yang mengkuras tenaganya,yang penting ia selamat dari pria aneh itu.

Pria yang memegang tangan perempuan tadi terheran-heran,tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata "gadis yang menarik".ia pun bangkit dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang disana.

"hisagi,aku ingin pindah sekolah ke sekolah sma karakura mulai besok siapkan apa yang harus disiapkan"kata pria itu

"ta...pi...tuan hitsugaya,mengapa anda ingin pindah sekolah,bukankah sekolah yang saya pilihkan merupakan yang terbaik di jepang?."kata pria yang bernama hisagi.

"sudah gak ada tapi-tapian,besok aku akan pindah ke sekolah itu titik."dan langsung mematikan ponselnya ia tidak ingin mendengar ceramah yang akan di berikan asistennya jika ia masih mendengarkan asistennya berbicara.

"kita akan bertemu lagi nona"gumam pria itu.

Rukia pun lari secepat yang ia bisa dan berakhir duduk di cafe langganannya dengan ichigo.ia memesan jus strawberry sambil menghayal sampai temannya yang rambutnya seperti nanas yang berwarna merah datang menghampirinya.

"hei,apa yang kau lakukan??"tanya orang yang berambut merah itu.

Rukia pun kaget dan memancurkan jus strawberry dengan indahnya dan langsung mendelik kebelakang.

"renji bisakah kau tenang!!!aku lagi sedih ini.gk peka banget sih!!jawab rukia sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya bertambah imut.

pria yang bernama renji itu hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan rukia tadi."hahaha emang lo sedih kenapa??"tanya renji yang membuat rukia sedih lagi.

Melihat perubahan temannya tersebut ia hanya mengelus rambut rukia dengan lembut seperti menyentuhnya seperti barang berharga yang akan hancur bila disentuh kuat."aku memang tidak tahu mengapa kau sedih,tapi yakinlah kebahagian akan datang pada saatnya nanti"kata renji untuk memotivasi temannya atau orang yang dicintainya ini.

"terima kasih renji,kau memang teman terbaik"jawab rukia sambil tersenyum sangat manis sampai renji merasa wajah telah bewarna merah seperti rambutnya dan melepaskan elusannya pada rambut rukia.

"oh ya ,kau kok tau aku disini?"tanya rukia dan lanjut meminum jusnya lagi

"hahaha,mungkin kekuatan takdir rukia~~chan"jawab renji sambil tertawa

"aduh aku hampir memuntahkan minumanku lagi,sungguh kepedean kali dirimu babon"jawab rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pura-pura muntah sedangkan renji tak peduli lagi akan ejekan gadis munggil ini malah mengelus rambut rukia lagi dengan lembut,entah memang dunia begitu sempit masuklah ichigo yang hendak merayakan hari yang bersejarah untuknya bersama pujaan hati makan bersama di cafe langganannya.

Ichigo sempat tercenggang dan terkejut,ternyata ada laki-laki lain yang dekat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya yaitu rukia.ia heran ada apa dengan rukia,mengapa ia terlihat sangat sedih dan siapa laki-laki yang mengelus rambutnya itu??,tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya,ia pun duduk dekat rukia dan mempersilahkan pujaan hatinya duduk dengan anggunnya.

Ichigo pun memesan dan sekali lagi melihat ke arah rukia melihat respon yang diberikan rukia membuat ichigo semakin mengkerutkan wajahnya terkejut karna rukia memberikan senyum yang hanya diberikan kepada dirinya itu kepada orang selain dirinya ichigo merasa ada duri yang menusuk-nusuk dalam hatinya.

"ada apa kurosaki-kun??"tanya sang pujaan hati

"Ah..tidak apa hime,kau mau memesan apa hime??"jawab ichigo

"Aku pesan yang sama saja dengan kurosaki-kun,bolehkan??"

"Tentu saja himeku..."jawab ichigo berlagak manja sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ih...kurosaki-kun jangan menggodaku terus dong"jawab inoe merona

Sedangkan ichigo dan inoe asyik berbicara,rukia dan renji asyik membicarakan masa smp mereka yang mau tidak mau membuat mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak dan tentu saja membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian termasuk ichigo.

Ichigo merasa dirinya semakin aneh tidak pernah ia lihat tertawa seperti itu bersamanya,tak pernah ia lihat rukia dekat dengan pria lain.yang ia tahu rukia orang sangat manja padanya yang kadang-kadang membuatnya jengkel karna selalu menggunakan janji,dan janji.dan ichigo merasa sangat aneh dengan perubahan rukia sekarang.

Setelah beberapa jam duduk rukia pun merasa lebih baik dan hendak keluar dari cafe tersebut tapi tangan renji memegang tangan rukia yang berhasil membuat rukia mendelik.

"ada apa renji??"tanya rukia binggung sambil memerengkan kepalanya sedikit yang tanpa ia sadari membuat dirinya terlihat imut.

"so cute~~batin renji gemas

"a..a..kh.. karna aku juga ingin keluar,bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Tenang saja aku akan mengantarmu pulang kerumah sekalian bertamu kesana sudah lama aku tidak bertemu hisana-nee,bagaimana??"

"Huh...banyak banget alasanmu ren,bilang aja kau ingin ngajak aku kencan karna selalu kesepian sampai bawa-bawa nama hisana-nee lagi"jawab rukia dengan pdnya dan menjulur lidahnya untuk mengejek renji.

"Cih..aku memang gak bisa berbohong padamu rukia,jadi bagaimana??"

"Yah,mumpung aku lagi kosong baiklah,sekalian ucapan terima kasih karna telah menghiburku"jawab rukia santai dan tak mengetahui bahwa ichigo mendengar ucapan mereka daritadi.

"ya udah,nih pakai helm"kata renji sambil melempar helm ke pada rukia dan langsung ditangkap sigap oleh rukia.

#buagh#

"bakamono,bagaimana jika helm ini kena kepalaku,babon!!"teriak rukia sambil memukul kepala renji kuat.

"ittai...rukia,aku hanya mengetes gerak refleksmu jangan marah dong,nanti hilang lo cantiknya~~"jawab renji menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dan rukia hanya bisa memutar bosan matanya.

"hah...,berarti lo memang buta dari dulu gue kan emang cantik"jawab rukia menghela napas dan beberapa detik berikutnya dia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kepada si babon itu.

"hahahaha dasar kepedean lo pendek"jawab renji tertawa terbahak-bahak dan detik berikutnya dia mulai memakai helmnya takut rukia memukul kepalanya lagi gara-gara menyebutkan sebuah kata-kata tabu untuk gadis itu.

dan benar saja rukia hendak memukulnya tapi tertahan karna pandangannya melihat sesuatu rambut yang warnanya sangat cerah dari jendela cafe yang terbuat dari kaca itu sedang memperhatikannya dari sana.

jujur rukia sangat kenal dengannya tapi sedetik itu pula hatinya hancur melihat dia bersama seorang wanita cantik yang mungkin sudah menjadi pacar pria itu,mereka bertatapan cukup lama"ichigo..."gumamnya pelan ,sampai sebuah tangan menyadarkannya.

"hoi...rukia,apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya renji masih melambaikan tangannya di wajah rukia.

"ah...iya,"rukia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah renji dan mulai memakai helmnya dan beranjak naik ke sepeda motor renji.

"aku siap renji,ayo kita pergi..."lirih rukia pelan namun masih jelas terdengar oleh renji.

"ok...penganggan yang kuat nona"jawab renji sambil menginjak gas dengan kuat dan mau tak mau membuat rukia berteriak dan memeluk erat renji.

"Huah...!!"pekik rukia keras sampai banyak orang memperhatikan mereka yang mulai menjauh dari tempat itu.

"#duagh#

"turunkan kecepatannya baka!,kau ingin membunuhku hah!!!"teriak rukia kuat namun tetap memeluk renji kuat dan tersenyum "dan terima kasih renji"lirihnya sedangkan yang di peluk hanya tersenyum berkatnya ia bisa sedikit membuat nona mungil ini kembali ceria.

sebenarnya renji menyadari perubahan wajah rukia ketika melihat pria yang berambut orange tersebut namun ia tak tahu apa sebabnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari,sejak mereka keluar dari cafe tersebut ichigo terus memandangi mereka,wajah semakin berkerut tidak suka pada pria berambut merah tersebut atas tindakannya pada rukia,namun wajah tak percaya juga terlampir di wajahnya melihat respon rukia yang sangat berbeda dari rukia yang dikenalnya,dan pada saat ia bertemu pandang pada rukia ia merasa hatinya hampir remuk melihat wajah rukia yang sangat rapuh itu ia ingin mendekapnya ke pelukan yang sangat disukai sang gadis itu.

"ada apa ini?,mengapa aku sangat sedih?"batin ichigo kalut

Pada saat rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rambut merah dan beranjak menaiki sepeda motor milik pria itu,#jelb#detik itu pula ichigo merasa tertusuk ribuan zanpakuto ketika melihat rukia memeluk erat pria berambut merah dan beberapa menit kemudian sudah hilang jejak mereka dari pandangan ichigo.

"dasar rambut merah sialan!!"geram ichigo dengan suara pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan membuat gadis yang ada di dekatnya binggung.

"ada apa kurosaki-kun...?"tanyanya

"ah...tak ada apa-apa hime,ayo kita makan"jawab ichigo sambil tersenyum berusaha menutupi kemarahannya untuk tidak menonjok pria berambut merah itu jika mereka bertemu lagi.

"oke,ittadakimassu"jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum senang ke arah ichigo dan mulai memakan makanan yang mereka pesan.

"ittadakimassu"jawab ichigo dan memulai makannya

Hanya keheningan yang mereka rasakan saat ini,setelah ichigo mengantarkan inoe pulang ia langsung beranjak pulang untuk mengistrahatkan tubuhnya namun bukannya istrahat pikiran dan hatinya masih berkecamuk mengingat kejadian di cafe tadi.

"apakah rukia memiliki kepribadian ganda"gumamnya pelan dan mulai menutup mata menuju dunia mimpi.

TBC...?

Akhirnya seleesai juga (w)...chapter 1 sih

Hehehe saya mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan yang ada,dan mohon ampun atas kegajean cerita saya ini.sungguh hamba ngak tau bagaimana lagi ?(O_0)

nah sebenarnya fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fandic melepasmu tapi ada bedanya lho.disini rukia ngak akan pindah sekolah tapi rukia akan menjadi orang yang lebih kuat dan tentu saja untuk chapter ke depannya ichigo akan terkena siksaan batin*smirk*karena siksaan fisik udah mainstream.hehehehe #ketawak setan#

Saya harap reader agak maklum pada saya yang pemula ini.Hehehe see you next time para reader yang sangat saya sayangi

Mohon

Reviewnya~~ya hehehe (W)


	2. chapter 2

pagi yang cerah di karakura.namun tidak bagi gadis bersurai hitam ini.dia termenung cukup lama kemudian bangkit dari ranjang empuknya menuju cermin.dan mulai memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat suram itu.

"arrgh...dasar babon sialan,gara-gara dia.aku jadi susah tidur"gumamnya mengacak surai hitamnya dengan kesal.

#flashback#

"oi...,renji?"

"hm"

"boleh aku bertanya,mengapa dari semua tempat yang bisa kita kunjungi?kenapa kau malah membawaku ke pantai baka?"tanya rukia bertubi-tubi.

"sudahlah rukia,bukankah pantai karakura merupakan tempat yang paling indah disini.apalagi pada saat malam.bukankah ini mempesona?"jawab renji masih tetap terfokus memandangi ombak.

"iya sih,tapi..."kata rukia hendak memprotes namun langsung dihentikan renji.

"asal kau tahu saja rukia,ini tempat favoritku ketika ingin sendiri.disini sangat tenang dan damai"kata renji lagi kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya mencoba merasakan angin lebih banyak namun langsung dianugerahi sebuah jitakan.

"ittai...baka,kenapa kau memukulku lagi rukia?"

"disini dingin baka,makanya orang bicara itu di dengerin babon"protes rukia

"sorry...,ku pikir kau butuh ketenangan saat ini.makanya ku bawa kau kemari"jawab renji cegegesan kemudian memberikan jaketnya kepada rukia.

"sankyu...babon"lirih rukia dan tersenyum kepada renji.

"no problem,chibi"

#ctak#

"ittai...rukia,dasar chibi"keluh renji sambil memengangi kepalanya yang mungkin benjol akibat pukulan rukia.

"hahaha...makanya jangan pernah bilang chibi pada rukia-sama,jika tidak ingin dapat hadiah,dasar babon"jawab rukia sambil tertawa kecil.

rukia pun mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati angin dan renji sepertinya juga menikmatinya.

"oi..,rukia"

"hn.ada apa babon?"tanya rukia masih memejamkan matanya.

"apa kau ada masalah dengan ichigo?"tanya renji langsung to the point.

sontak rukia langsung melotot tajam kepada renji.kemudian menghela nafas berat.

"tidak"balas rukia cepat

"jangan berbohong rukia,aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama.jadi aku cukup tahu bila kau berbohong padaku"kata renji tegas kemudian memandang rukia tajam mencoba memberi tekanan kepada rukia.

rukia kembali menghela nafas.kemudian mulai menjawab pertanyaan renji sambil memutar mata bosan.

"baiklah,baiklah..kau menang renji.ternyata aku tak bisa berbohong padamu"

"sebenarya aku sudah putus dengan ichigo.satu hari yang lalu tepatnya"jawab rukia sendu.

"apa??"tanya renji dengan wajah menganga lebar di bagian mulut dan tatapan mata seakan bertanya "bagaimana bisa?".

rukia seakan mengerti tatapan mata renji menghela nafas lagi kemudian menjawab.

"mungkin dia sudah muak denganku renji,kau tahukan dia menjadi pacarku karna aku yang minta padanya.aku hanya ingin selalu berada disisinya.dan aku memanfaatkan janji yang dia buat padaku agar aku bisa selalu ada bersamanya.rasanya aku terlalu memberikan beban padanya"curhat rukia panjang lebar.

"apa aku terlalu egois renji?"tanya rukia dengan wajah sendu menghadap renji.

"munafik jika ku bilang tidak rukia"

"yah...,aku tahu itu.apa kau juga akan merasa begitu renji"tanya rukia lagi

"hmm...aku tidak tahu pasti rukia.tapi... jika itu kau kurasa tidak"jawab renji kemudian tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak-acak rambut rukia.

"terima kasih renji"lirih rukia sambil memukul bahu renji pelan sedangkan yang di pukul hanya terkekeh pelan.

"oi rukia,apa kau masih sedih melepaskan ichigo?"

"jujur...,aku sangat sedih renji tapi jika itu dapat membuat dia bahagia mungkin aku juga akan bahagia untuknya.renji..,menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"apa kau yakin bertanya padaku?"

"ck,rugi aku bertanya padamu babon"balas rukia sengit

"hahaha...aku hanya bercanda.tak perlu semarah itu rukia"kata renji tertawa kecil sementara rukia menatap kesal renji.

"oke,oke.akan ku jawab pertanyaanmu itu rukia.menurutku cobalah untuk berubah rukia"

"hah?berubah?jadi power rangers maksudmu?"tanya rukia binggung.

astaga renji hanya bisa sweatdrop ria mendengar jawaban rukia."kemana hilangnya kepintaran anak ini"keluhnya dalam hati.

"astaga rukia.maksudku bukan berubah jadi power rangers tapi karaktermu bodoh"lirih renji sambil memengangi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

"jadilah kuat rukia.jangan terlalu bergantung pada ichigo.jika kau begini terus mungkin ichigo akan merasa bersalah padamu"tutur renji bijak.

"apa aku bisa renji?"

"tentu saja kau bisa bodoh,semua orang dapat berubah rukia.apalagi rukia yang ku tahu itu adalah sosok yang kuat dan galak.aku sangat percaya kau bisa berubah rukia,jangan takut gagal aku akan selalu ada di sisimu dan terus mendukungmu apapun keputusanmu."jawab renji memegang bahu rukia kuat,menatap lurus ke arah mata rukia.untuk menyakinkan rukia bahwa dia ada di sini untuknya.

"dan satu lagi rukia,meskipun ichigo tidak berada disisimu lagi,tapi percayalah masih banyak laki-laki yang mau menggantikan tempatnya untukmu rukia.misalnya saja a...ku"lanjut renji tergagap,wajahnya tiba-tiba merona merah kemudian menurunkan tangannya dari bahu rukia sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ombak supaya rukia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Sama halnya dengan Rukia.dia mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas,dibuang wajahnya ke samping supaya si babon tidak melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah.keadaan keduanya pun jadi canggung,rukia masih sibuk menatap ke samping sedangkan renji memegang tengkuknya berusaha menetralkan suasana berdebar di hatinya saat ini.

"ehem!"pekik renji kuat dan sukses mendapatkan rukia dalam mode binggung

"sepertinya ini sudah terlalu malam rukia,ada baiknya aku mengantarmu sekarang"

"ah...iya"jawab rukia canggung

Renji pun naik ke motornya kemudian disusul rukia,di perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam didalam keheningan yang melanda mereka berdua.renji masih mengutuk dirinya yang dengan mudah menyatakan perasaannya pada rukia,sedangkan rukia masih memikirkan perkataan renji dengan sangat serius.

"oi,oi..oi!!"teriak renji kuat pada rukia yang masih termenung di atas motornya.

" apakah kuchiki rukia-sama tidak mau pulang!!"teriak renji lagi tepat di telinga rukia.yang mampu membuat sang empu tuli mendadak.

#buagh#

"bisakah kau tidak berteriak renji,kau bisa saja menulikan telingaku babon.apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang berpikir ni?"pekik rukia kuat dengan tangan yang masih terkepal setelah memukul kuat renji.

"ck,rukia kau tahu sudah berapa kali kau memukulku hari ini!"pekik renji

"emang berapa kali?masih satu kali bukan?"tanya rukia polos

"apa!!sudah enam kali rukia.ENAM KALI!"geram renji tidak terima sambil menekan kata enam kali.sedangkan sang pelaku hanya cegegesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"hehehe...maaf renji,sepertinya hidupku kurang tenang kalau belum memukulmu"tutur rukia masih cegegesan sedangkan renji menatapnya dongkol.

"akh...sudahlah,terima kasih atas tumpangannya babon"kata rukia santai sambil senyum mengejek kepada renji.

"ck,sudah ku antarkan.masih saja mengejek dasar chibi"balas renji tersenyum lebar.

Rukia pun berjalan menuju rumahnya,sedangkan renji belum beranjak dari tempatnya.namun belum sampai di pintu rukia berbalik sedikit ke arah renji kemudian berteriak.

"renji,aku akan mencobanya!!"teriak rukia kuat sedangkan renji terkekeh kemudian menunjukkan jempolnya kepada rukia.mendapat balasan itu rukia tersenyum lebar dan mulai berjalan kembali.

#end flashback#

"hah...,apa aku harus berubah ya?"gumamnya menyesali perkataannya semalam sambil mengembuskan napasnya perlahan.kemudian mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

...

"ohayou nee-san"sapa rukia sambil mengambil sebuah roti yang ada di meja makan.

"ohayo_ ru-u-rukia!!"pekik hisana terkaget-kaget kemudian berlari menuju byakuya yang sedang menikmati kopi dan korannya.

"byakuya-sama,byakuya-sama"lirih hisana sambil menguncang-nguncang tubuh suaminya itu.

"ada apa hisana?"tanya byakuya kalem kemudian memandang ke arah wajah sang istri yang terlihat seperti melihat hantu disiang bolong.

"byakuya-sama,bisakah kau mencubitku sekarang?"suruh hisana sedangkan byakuya mengerutkan alisnya binggung kemudian dia mendekati sang istri.

#cup#

Byakuya mencium pipi hisana dan kembali duduk untuk menikmati kopinya.sedangkan hisana memerah hebat.

"kyaa...,byakuya-sama ke-ke-kenapa anda menciumku"pekik hisana gagap.

"mana mungkin aku tega mencubit istri ku tersayang kan"lirih byakuya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.sedangkan hisana tersenyum malu-malu sambil memukul pelan tubuh suaminya.

Astaga mungkin mereka lupa,masih ada satu orang yang daritadi terus memperhatikan drama antara kakaknya dengan kakak iparnya."astaga sungguh pasangan serasi"batin rukia dongkol.jika ada yang bertanya mengapa dia dongkol.cukup dia dan kamisama yang tahu.

"akh...aku berangkat kak dan nii-sama"teriak rukia yang sudah berada di depan pintu keluar.sontak menyadarkan pasangan suami-istri yang sedang bermesraan itu.

"rukia,tunggu...!!!!"teriak hisana namun sayang tidak dapat terdengar karena sang empu sudah jauh.

"sudahlah hisana,biarkan dia pergi lagi pula tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan"lirih byakuya masih sibuk membaca korannya.

"tapi...byakuya-sama,sangat-sangat mustahil bagi rukia untuk bisa bangun pagi.itu bahkan mengalahkan tujuh keajaiban yang ada di dunia"balas hisana mondar-mandir bak setrikaan di depan sang suami sedang si suami sendiri agak jengah melihat tingkah sang istri yang terlalu berlebihan itu.

"byakuya-sama,apa mungkin rukia kerasukan jin iprit kali ya?"tanya hisana polos.sedangkan sang suami langsung sweatdrop seketika sambil mengeluarkan air mancur rasa kopi dari mulutnya"sejak kapan jin iprit berada di sini hisana"batin byakuya sambil mengeleng-geleng kepalanya kuat.jika bisa dia bahkan ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding namun karena jaga image di depan sang istri dia tidak bisa melakukannya,byakuya hanya bisa merutuk didalam hati.

Sedangkan sang istri masih saja mengomel tanpa henti."astaga sepertinya ini akan jadi pagi yang panjang"batin byakuya sambil menghembuskan napas perlahan-lahan.

...

"eh?"gumam rukia binggung

Beberapa menit yang lalu rukia sudah sampai di sekolah tercintanya namun banyak kejanggalan yang di dapatinya.salah satunya mengapa area sekolah sangat sepi daripada biasanya.setiap dia datang pasti sudah banyak yang datang kemudian dia pun melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

Rukia pun memperhatikan sang pemberitahu waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 06.30,kemudian dia langsung membenturkan kepalanya di tiang sekolah terdekat."bodoh bisa-bisanya kau datang kepagian seperti ini"batinnya kesal.

Sungguh rukia bukanlah anak yang suka datang kepagian.biasanya dia akan berangkat dari rumah pukul tujuh lewat.jika beruntung,rukia sampai ke sekolah sekitar jam 07.25.meskipun keberuntungannya itu jarang terjadi.

Masih merutuki kebodohannya rukia pun menuju ke kelasnya dengan langkah lesu.kemudian termenung lama di tempat duduknya.

"wow!!"pekik seseorang yang menyadarkan rukia untuk kembali ke jiwanya.kemudian melihat orang yang menggangunya itu.terdiam itu adalah sikap rukia saat ini.matanya terus memperhatikan pemuda yang ada di depan pintu kelas mereka.

"sial"batinnya dalam hati.

Tidak percakapan yang muncul antara keduanya,sampai pria berambut ngejreng itu mulai angkat bicara.

"apa kau benar-benar rukia?,apa kau salah makan rukia?"tanya pemuda itu bertubi-tubi.dan tentu saja sukses membuat siku empat rukia muncul.

"apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya sendiri ichigo,dan satu lagi aku tidak salah makan"jawab rukia ketus,mencoba bersikap biasa pada ichigo sambil mengembungkan pipinya.apakah di dunia ini melihat rukia bangun pagi merupakan keajaiban.astaga sepertinya mereka akan membawanya pergi ke rumah sakit jika dia terus bangun pagi.

"hanya saja aku tak menyangka kau bisa bangun pagi"ucap pria itu lagi namun di abaikan oleh sang empu.

"rukia?"

"hm.."balas rukia dingin

"apa kau marah padaku?"tanya ichigo lagi.

"tidak,ada hal apa rupanya makanya aku marah padamu ichigo"jawab rukia cepat dan datar.dalam hati rukia malah ingin menonjok ichigo.mana mungkin dia tidak marah bukan?dia masih normal jadi wajar saja jika dia marah namun rukia hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"astaga dari banyak orang yang dapat dia temui pagi ini kenapa malah ichigo yang dia temukan pertama kali"batinnya galau.

"karena aku memutuskanmu..."jawab ichigo berhati-hati takut rukia akan meledak-ledak atas ucapannya namun bukannya amukan yang ichigo dapatkan.malah rukia tersenyum manis didepannya seolah tidak ada hal penting yang terjadi semalam.sekilas ichigo merasa kesal akan sikap rukia itu.

"emang apa yang bisa kuharapkan ichigo,kau yang bilang ingin putus denganku,aku hanya bisa menerimanya saja bukan?"jawab rukia datar.jika ada tahu hati rukia saat ini bagai kue retak seribu namun dia ingat kata-kata renji.

"yosh..aku harus bisa"batin rukia lagi.

Masih dengan wajah datar rukia memandang ichigo,sedangkan ichigo matanya terblalak lebar dan tidak percaya pada indra pendengarannya saat ini.ichigo merasa lega bukan main namun perasaan asing mengusik ketenangannya.seharusnya dia senang rukia tidak marah padanya.bukankah ini yang di inginkannya?namun disaat bersamaan hatinya merasa kecewa akan jawaban rukia itu.berbagai pertanyaan muncul di otak ichigo,hal itu tertahan di tenggorokannya.seketika muncul kembali ingatan ichigo di kafe tersebut.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi yang muncul dari kedua.Rukia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan keluar kelas.hal itu tidak jadi dia lakukan ketika ichigo memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat kemudian tersenyum sinis padanya.

"ichigo,lepaskan!!"perintah rukia.

"OOH...aku mengerti sekarang,pasti karena dia.siapa rambut merah itu? "tanya ichigo sinis kemudian melepas tangan rukia.

"hah?apa maksudmu?"tanya rukia memastikan.

"siapa rambut merah yang berada di cafe itu rukia?"tanya ichigo kesal.

"ooh..itu renji,ichigo"jawab rukia datar.

"renji?"tanya ichigo binggung.

"akh..,tentu saja kau tidak mengenalnya.dia teman sekelasku waktu smp.kau ingat bahwa aku pernah pisah kelas denganmu.tapi dia mengenalmu kok"jawab rukia lagi

"apa kalian dekat?"tanya ichigo lagi.

"tentu saja,bahkan sekarang dia satu-satunya teman lelaki ku selain kau"jawab rukia senang,sepertinya dia lupa sejenak masalahnya dengan ichigo.

"owh...,bagaimana cara dia menaklukan ratu es sepertimu?"sindir ichigo sinis dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada bidangnya.

Sejenak mereka terdiam lagi.Kemudian rukia kembali mengingat bagaimana cara renji untuk menaklukannya,membayangkan perjuangan renji untuk dekat dengannya.membuat rukia tersenyum kecil bahkan terkekeh lalu kembali memasang wajah datar kemudian menjawab pertanyaan ichigo.

"yah...ceritanya cukup panjang,lagi pula itu juga bukan urusanmu ichigo"kata rukia ketus kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan ichigo membatu.

Rukia tidak menyadari bahwa ichigo memperhatikan rukia sedari tadi,ichigo dapat melihat bagaimana rukia tersenyum mengingat teman merahnya itu membuat darah ichigo mendidih.sungguh dia tidak tahu kenapa perasaan berubah labil seperti ini,bahkan ichigo sempat merasa tersaingi oleh pria berambut merah tersebut.pertanyaan lain kembali muncul dipikirannya kemudian dia memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan diri.

"sepertinya aku terlalu banyak makan kare pagi ini"gumam ichigo menghela nafas berat kemudian menuju tempat duduknya.

...

Teng...teng...teng(anggap aja bunyi lonceng)

Semua murid di kelas 2-1 telah masuk ke dalam ruang kelas,termasuk rukia yang hanya menatap bosan pada pohon-pohon dari jendela.bahkan suara murid-murid yang mulai berbisik saja tidak dia pedulikan.

"selamat pagi semua,hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru.silakan perkenalkan dirimu"kata ochi-sensei.

"haik"kemudian masuklah seorang pria berambut putih bermata emerald,dia mengarah pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas kemudian matanya menatap lurus kepada seorang murid perempuan yang menatap bosan ke arah jendela.dia tersenyum kecil hal itu membuat murid-murid perempuan menjadi histeris seketika.

"perkenalkan,nama saya hitsugaya toshiro,salam kenal semua"ucap toshiro tersenyum kecil dan makin membuat kelas semakin ricuh.jika murid perempuan menjerit histeris maka murid laki-laki hanya bisa menutup telinga mereka dengan pasrah.

"apakah ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan padanya?"tanya ochi-sensei dan di sambut semangat dari semua siswa perempuan kecuali rukia yang masih acuh dengan keadaan.

"apakah hitsugaya-san punya pacar?"

"hitsugaya-san,bagi alamatnya dong?"

"maukah kau berkencan denganku,hitsugaya-san?"

"boleh minta nomor handphonenya tidak?"

"nee..tipe hitsugaya-san seperti apa?"

"apakah besok hitsugaya-san,ada acara?"

"bolehkah saya berfoto dengan anda?"

"hitsugaya-san,maukah kau jadi pacar saya?"

Begitulah rentetan pertanyaan murid-murid perempuan yang sempat membuat toshiro bergidik ngeri sedangkan ochi-sensei dan para murid laki-laki hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"baiklah,pertanyaan kalian akan di jawab hitsugaya tapi pada saat istrahat"ucap ochi-sensei.

"yaahhh!!"keluh kecewa semua murid perempuan yang berada di kelas itu.

"hitsugaya,kau bisa duduk di dekat bangku kuchiki.kuchiki bisakah kau mengangkat tanganmu"ucap ochi-sensei lagi.

Krik...krik...krik...krik...

Tak ada tanggapan dari rukia,sampai semua murid menatapnya heran.merasa aneh kemudian rukia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ochi-sensei binggung.

"eeh?"ucap rukia pelan.

"apakah sensei ada memanggil saya?"tanya rukia sopan.

"astaga rukia,kemana saja jiwamu selama ini.bisa-bisanya kau tidak dengarkan gurumu,dasar bodoh"gerutu rukia dalam hati.

"apa kau sakit kuchiki?,sudahlah bisakah kau angkat tanganmu kuchiki?"tanya ochi-sensei bertubi-tubi.

"baik sensei"jawab rukia yang sebenarnya masih binggung dengan sekitar mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas.kemudian matanya terbelalak lebar dengan wajah yang menganga.

"k-kau..."lirih rukia pelan

"nah hitsugaya-san,anda bisa duduk di_"kata ochi-sensei terpotong atas teriakan spontan rukia.

"kau!!!"pekik rukia kuat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk si pria bermata emerald itu dan selamat berkat teriakkannya.rukia menjadi sorotan utama saat ini.termasuk perhatian ichigo yang sedari tadi asyik berbincang-bincang dengan inoue.

toshiro pun tersenyum lebar.tanpa ragu dia berjalan mendekati meja rukia.kemudian menyeringai yang mampu membuat rukia meneguk air liur dengan susah payah.

"ohayou nona,akhirnya kita bertemu lagi,ahk...dan akhirnya aku tahu namamu rukia...,nama yang indah"ucap toshiro tersenyum lembut.

"kyaaaa!!!"teriakan histeris semua murid perempuan bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan.

"k-k-kau-u!! bukankah kau stalker kemarin?"tanya rukia dan sukses membuat seluruh orang yang berada disana terdiam.

"hahahaha...,kau sangat lucu rukia.tapi sayangnya aku bukan seorang stalker"tawa hitsugaya memecahkan keheningan dalam kelas itu bahkan dia sampai memegang perutnya saking lucunya atas pertanyaan itu.astaga hitsugaya masih tidak percaya pada perempuan ini,bisa-bisanya dia berkata bahwa hitsugaya seorang stalker.nama ada stalker segini kerennya.yang benar saja rukia tidak mengenalnya bahkan semua orang yang ada di dunia ini mengenalnya.sungguh unik sekali perempuan ini.

"tapi,khusus untukmu sepertinya menjadi stalker tidak terlalu buruk"ucap hitsugaya lagi.

seketika wajah rukia memerah,sepertinya ini bukan hari baik untuknya.pertama,dia datang kepagian ke sekolah.kedua,pertemuan tak terduga antara dirinya dan ichigo.dan yang ketiga bisa-bisa dia kembali berjumpa dengan pria menyebalkan ini lagi.akankah hari ini bisa lebih buruk lagi?.rutuknya dalam hati.

"baiklah-baiklah perkenalan sudah selesai,kuchiki,hitsugaya.silahkan kalian duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing"lerai ochi-sensei sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih parah lagi.

Kemudian hitsugaya,duduk di dekat meja rukia atau lebih tepatnya di samping rukia.sedangkan rukia yang hendak protes hanya bisa mendesah pasrah setelah melihat tatapan gurunya yang mendadak horor.

Dan sekali lagi mereka kurang mengetahui bahwa drama mereka,sukses di tonton pemuda berambut ngejreng tersebut.dia hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya dalam dengan tatapan tidak suka pada pria berambut putih tersebut.

#ichigo povs#

Ada yang aneh denganku hari ini.banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan pada rukia.tapi untuk apa aku bertanya?

"ohayou kurosaki-kun"lirih inoue sambil tersenyum manis padaku kemudian duduk di mejanya yang bersebelahan dengan mejaku.

"ooh...hime,ohayou"jawabku sambil tersenyum juga dan membuat wajah perempuan itu memerah."aduh sungguh manisnya pacarku ini"batinku gemas.

"ano...kurosaki-kun,m-maukah kau mengajari ku pelajaran bahasa inggris sepulang sekolah nanti?"tanyanya lagi.

"tentu saja hime,apasih yang enggak buat kamu"jawabku mengombal dan membuatnya memerah hebat kali ini.aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya.

"selamat pagi semua,hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru.silakan perkenalkan dirimu"kata ochi-sensei.sukses membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku pada inoue ke arah ochi-sensei.

Beberapa menit kemudian masuklah seorang pemuda berambut putih,dan setelah di lihat-lihat dia cukup tampan juga.dan tentu saja membuat semua perempuan dikelas menjadi histeris.untung saja himeku tidak terpancing oleh ketampanannya.

Mereka menanyai pemuda yang bernama hitsugaya itu dengan pertanyaan yang konyol menurutku.lagi pula itu bukan urusanku,lebih baik aku berbicara saja dengan inoue.aku juga tidak peduli dengan desahan kecewa dari murid perempuan yang pertanyaannya belum ada terjawab.

"kau!!!"pekik seseorang perempuan yang sangat aku kenal."itu suara rukia bukan?"lirihku.kemudian ku alihkan pandanganku ke arahnya.kulihat pemuda itu mendekati meja rukia dan tersenyum lebar.

"ohayou nona,akhirnya kita bertemu lagi,ahk...dan akhirnya aku tahu namamu rukia...,nama yang indah"ucapnya masih tersenyum lebar.

"astaga,apa-apaan dia itu"batinku geram.ingin sekali aku menonjok wajahnya saat ini.apalagi saat rukia bilang dia stalker.aku merasa hatiku terbakar saat ku lihat wajah rukia memerah mendengar jawabannya.

"kok tiba-tiba aku jadi protektif sama rukia?"tanyaku dalam hati.

"ini mungkin karena janjiku padanya,ya aku rasa juga begitu"pikirku positif.setelah itu kulihat pemuda itu duduk disamping rukia.kelihatannya pemuda itu senang duduk dengan rukia.sedangkan rukia hanya bisa pasrah.

Satu hal yang ku tahu saat ini,entah kenapa aku tidak suka bila rukia berdekatan dengan pria itu.

#end ichigo povs#

...

Istirahat adalah momen yang paling di tunggu-tunggu para siswa-siswi SMA Karakura.begitu juga dengan rukia berharap lonceng segera berbunyi supaya dia bisa melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas yang bikin bad moodnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"akhirnya"gumam rukia senang dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.tidak dia ketahui toshiro terus mengamatinya bahkan hendak mengikuti rukia namun hal itu tak jadi dilaksanakannya karena segerombol siswi sudah mengerumuninya.

"sial"

...

Rukia berjalan tanpa tahu arah yang dia tuju,padahal dia hanya ingin mencari kantin atau mesin minuman.karena selama ini ichigolah yang selalu membelikan rukia makanan.bukan karena dia tidak punya uang hanya saja ichigo takut dia membeli sembarangan.dan juga penyakit rukia yang selalu lupa arah kecuali arah rumahnya,rumah ichigo dan cafe favoritnya.

Akhirnya dia menemukan mesin minuman,dia pun membeli beberapa buah dan berjalan menuju atap.

"ahh...lega,enak sekali minuman ini"lirih rukia yang saat ini rukia duduk di tepi pagar di atap sekolah itu sambil menikmati kembali isi minuman kaleng tersebut.

"minuman apa ini ya?"tanya pada dirinya sendiri.tiba-tiba rukia merasa kepalanya mendadak pusing bahkan kesadarannya hampir hilang.

"rukia?"lirih seseorang seorang pemuda berambut cerah itu,namun tidak dibalas oleh sang empu.tidak sabar pemuda itu berjalan mendekati rukia.

"jangan bergerak!!"teriak rukia menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

"apa kau baik-baik saja rukia?"tanya pemuda itu khawatir dan kembali melangkah mendekati rukia.

"sudah ku bilang jangan bergerak,ICHIGO!!""teriak rukia lagi namun tidak berguna ichigo sudah memegang tangannya.

"LEPASKAN!!"bentak rukia sambil menepis tangan ichigo dengan kasar.

kemudian menjauh sedikit dari ichigo.mata ichigo terblalak kaget rukia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.apalagi wajah rukia sangat merah dan tubuhnya seperti terhuyung-huyung.

Akhirnya ichigo memperhatikan minuman yang ada di tangan rukia dan langsung merebutnya.kemudian ichigo membaca komposisi minuman tersebut.akhirnya dia mengerti ada 1 % kandungan alkohol dalam minuman kaleng tersebut.dan dia sangat tahu rukia sangat tidak bisa meminum minuman yang ada alkoholnya meskipun Cuma 1%.

"kau mabuk?"

"hah?,mana mungkin bodoh?"ucap rukia santai,sepertinya dia sudah kena pengaruh alkohol sekarang.

"kan aku benar kau mabuk,kau sangat aneh rukia.."lirih ichigo lagi.

"apa!! enak saja kau bilang aku mabuk.aku sangat sehat bodoh hik"balas rukia sengit

"kau saja yang aneh.."timpal rukia lagi.

"aneh apanya ?"tanya ichigo lagi,sepertinya ichigo mencoba mengorek informasi dari rukia yang sedang mabuk.

"kita sudah putus ichigo,kau tahu itu?,tapi mengapa kau masih peduli padaku?"jawab rukia dengan ekspresi sedih.

Ichigo merasa tertohok,dia tidak pernah melihat rukia sesedih ini setelah orang tuanya meninggal."karena aku sayang padamu rukia"balas ichigo sambil memandang wajah sedih rukia.

"lalu...lalu...mengapa kau ingin putus dariku?"tanya rukia dengan air mata yang mengucur deras dari sumbernya.ya rukia menangis saat ini,banyak timbul pertanyaan kenapa dari benaknya.

"aku hanya merasa kita tidak cocok dengan hubungan seperti itu rukia"jawab ichigo pasrah.

"yang benar saja ichigo..!,kau pikir aku percaya hal itu.kau terlalu baik mengatakannya seharusnya kau berkata "sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menyukaimu rukia,aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku padamu"

"seharusnya seperti itu ichigo!!"teriak rukia marah dengan air mata yang masih berkeluaran.

"seperti itu..."lirih rukia lagi tapi dengan suara yang lebih pelan

Ichigo kembali terdiam,memang benar dia tidak pernah menyukai rukia,dia hanya ingin menjaga rukia disisinya untuk menepati janjinya.meskipun kadang dia menyesali mengapa dia mau membuat janji tersebut.namun dia tidak pernah berniat melukai gadis yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

"baiklah,ada satu cara untuk menyelesaikan ini"ucap rukia tiba-tiba menghapus air mata disudut matanya kemudian berjalan mendekati ichigo dan mampu mengembalikan kesadaran ichigo dari khayalannya.

"dulu...kau mencium keningku untuk mengikat janji tersebut..."ucap rukia yang sudah berada di depan ichigo.dia tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan heran dari ichigo.

"maka...aku juga akan menciummu untuk melepaskan janji tersebut"timpal rukia lagi dan langsung mencium tepat di bibir ichigo yang mampu membuat mata si empu terblalak lebar.ciuman itu hanya sebentar bahkan kalau di hitung hanya 5 detik.

Rukia pun melepaskan ciumannya menjauh dari ichigo dan tersenyum lebar tapi bukan senyuman senang namun pedih kemudian berkata"nah..,ichigo.kau sudah bebas dari janjimu padaku sekarang,hiduplah sesuai keinginanmu."

"jangan khawatir,aku takkan lagi bergantung padamu.aku akan jadi kuat jadi kau tenang saja dan teruslah bahagia dengan pilihanmu"ucap rukia lagi kemudian berjalan menuju pintu namun sebelum sampai pintu,kepalanya kembali pusing dan kali ini dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

"astaga kau berkata tidak ingin bergantung padanya,sekarang kau malah akan di tolongnya lagi.hah..sia-sia ucapanku yang keren itu"batin rukia sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

gubraak!!

"RUKIA!!!" teriak ichigo

ichigo langsung berlari mendekati rukia yang pingsan.sedari tadi ichigo sedang berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan.otaknya mendadak lemot ketika rukia menciumnya.perasaannya menjadi tidak terkendali ketika rukia berkata perjanjian itu sudah lepas antara senang namun kecewa,sedih namun lega bahkan dia tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya sekarang.kemudian dia mengangkat tubuh mungil rukia ala bridal style.

"biarkan aku yang membawanya..."lirih seseorang yang kemudian melompat dari genteng atap sekolah dan berjalan mendekati ichigo.

"bukannya dia sudah melepaskanmu..?"lirih orang itu lagi

"kau..."balas ichigo

Tobe continued

Siapakah dia??ada yang bisa menebaknya??

author : fyuh...akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya.kok rasanya makin gaje ya?

Toshiro : hoi...author sableng,mengapa peranku sedikit banget di chapter ini *tiba-tiba nonggol di belakag author*

Author : huah!!astaga jangan bikin aku jantungan toshiro,bagaimana kalau aku mati mendadak tadi.

Toshiro : biarin,jadi kenapa peran gue sedikit banget disini?"

Author : entah karena belum saatnya mungkin

Toshiro : apa-apaan jawabanmu itu,sepertinya kau cari mati denganku ya *mengasah hyorinmaru*

Author : hehehe aku hanya bercanda shiro-chan,ini baca*melempar naskah chapter 3*

Toshiro *membaca*huahahaha,terima kasih authorku yang baik*ketawa nista*

Rukia ichigo : dia kenapa thor?*muncul tiba-tiba*

Author : huah...!!ngapain kalian kemari,hush-hush sana pergi.

Rukia ichigo : bukannya kau memanggil kami kemari?*sweatdrop*

Author : benarkah??*pasang tampang polos*

Rukia ichigo : menjijikkan...!!!

Author : huhuhu kejam...!!

Rukia : jadi kenapa kau memanggil kami kemari?,dan ada apa dengannya

Author : untuk membalas preview dong,baca ini *sambil melempar naskah chapter 3*

Rukia : *blushing*

Ichigo : *ngasah zanpakuto*

Author : KABURRR!!!!!!!

Toshiro : hoi thor,jadi ngak balas priviewnya?

Author : jadi dong (O)*udah kembali ke studio*

Author : yang pertama dari kakak "ICHIRUKI HF" benarkah???,saya sangat senang dengan komentar kakak.nah di chapter ini sudah agak jelas bukan.mengapa ichi memutuskan rukia.membuat ichigo cemburu berat??tenang kak sudah di pastikan itu,tapi di chapter depan ya.hehehe...ok senpai.kau selanjutnya toshiro.

Toshiro : untuk kakak " Rukichigo" terima kasih banyak atas sambutannya senpai,author sableng ini sangat senang mendengarnya.hehehe...ok senpai.

Ichigo : baiklah saya akan balas membalas preview dari kakak " Mr.Rius"makasih banyak senpai,benarkah??.hehehe ku harap senpai agak maklum dengan author yang masih pemula ini.makanya belum bisa membuat feel menjadi lebih nyata.

Rukia : nah yang terakhir dari " akira" saya juga begitu akira-chan,mana tahan saya melihat ichigo bermesraan dengan yang lain.peran ori jadi sedikit ?hal itu akan saya tanyakan pada author nanti,ok?"hehehe.

Author : terima kasih kepada para senpai yang telah mendukung saya,saya senang sekali.dan kalo boleh curhat ya.sebenarnya saya sangat sedih apalagi baca novel lightnya.huh benar-benar bikin galau tapi gara-gara itu muncul pertanyaan di hati saya :

mengapa pada saat rukia dan renji menyampaikan pernikahannya kepada ichigo tak ada ceritanya,seakan-akan pendapat ichigo itu tidak penting.bukankah ichigo itu pemain yang paling utamakan.bahkan saya kurang tahu perasaan ichigo senang atau tidak?

dan kenapa saya merasa itu bukan buatan tuan tite kubo.karna mana mungkin tite kubo membiarkan 2 karakter favoritnya tidak berinteraksi.

"meskipun saya masih sakit hati namun saya masih mencintai pasangan ini dan biarkanlah mereka canon di dalam hati saya.jangan menyerah ICHIRUKI lovers"(w)

rukiaichigotoshiroauthor: tolong reviewnya !!!*pake toak*


End file.
